Me and You
by Mibae-Buttons
Summary: Well, the playroom will never be the same again, thanks to Mello and Near, with Matt's help that is. MxN with sprinkles of MxM and MxNxM


Did anyone ever tell you that those dainty little hips of yours sway when you walk? I don't care that you have those ridiculous pyjamas hanging from those slender, pale, hip bones so it's all just a tease to a pervert like me. I'm sure Matt stares as much as I on those rare occasions you are forced to move away from your magnificent buildings of Lego and dice. But what can I say? You are simply irresistible. I wonder… Do you feel the same towards me? Or is it all just some ruse you use to tease me out of my mind?

So, today, when you sit in that expert way of yours that sends shivers through my mind, do you know that you are turning me on? Do you know that your hips are swaying to some unheard music as you wiggle that ass in the air, ebony eyes focused on the toys in hand? Did you know that my tight leather short-shorts are getting increasingly tighter as I watch from the couch, television going unnoticed? A single lock of stubborn, stark-white hair falls down over your eyes but I don't think you even notice it as you continue to put all your concentration on accidentally doing your seductive dance.

"Mello." I hear in the back of my mind, somewhere far off in the distance. I know, just by the tone, that it is Matt's voice that is trying to call me out of my trance but I can't let him tear my eyes away from you. You are too perfect for that. "Mel, cover up. You don't want him to know, do you?" he hissed into my ear, coming between us and looking about ready to start straddling me at any moment. I feel a bizarre unease and look down to see a rather prominent bulge in my already-too-tight leather. Covering _it _with a hand and a pillow, a blush slowly creeps up my cheeks and I look away from him, embarrassment easy to read in my features.

I walk across the floor, putting away whatever I feel I don't need. I'm not sure what it is I need though, the feeling of eyes burning into my hips, back and lower a little more than distracting. I can feel my cheeks crimson as I lean over and set a few robots in the bottom of the chest. I'm almost certain it's you. I don't look up to check though. I swallow the urge to bite my lip and just start piling toys away. When nothing is left beside me, I pick up a small box and walk back to where I was sitting beforehand.

---

Your eyes flick up and down my form as I sit back down, dragging my knee to my chest. My gray eyes flick to you, your eyes darker than the magnificent blue they always are. My heart flutters; my mind clouds and I feel this overwhelming urge to pounce on you. But, I don't. You stare ever harder until Matt whispers something to you. I can feel your eyes leave me momentarily, and I take this moment to open the box and shudder.

I'm not sure why I feel a tingle and bubble in my lower stomach, it just occurs. Your eyes make me blush and your hands make me tremble. I glance up again, watching your hand clench a pillow and hide yourself. The tingling grows stronger: my hands move on their own accord. I set the dice upon the tower, my hands having already memorized this motion.

Tugging on the edge of my sleeve, I bring my fingers to my lips, as if contemplating what to do next and which die to put where, and then I lick my lips. Your eyes are still on me, I can tell, as I touch my knee with my right hand and slide it downwards towards my thigh. I feel so dirty doing such a thing, but I cannot help myself as I touch the floor and push myself up and walk back to the chest in search of more dice, bending over a little more than I was before, because I know you're still watching.

---

Your hand slides down your thigh after you sit back on the floor and I can't help but wet my lips before they crack and dry from all the concentration I'm putting into keeping still. I hear Matt giggle beside me as he sits down once more. My blue, blue orbs leave your form for only a second as they rove around the room. Five. Five other little boys, not including you, I, or Matt. Too many. There are too many people here.

"Matticus," I hiss, my voice a croak from the strain of keeping my hormones in check. "You are going to do me a favour."

"Way ahead of ya, Mel."

"Do a good job and I'll give you a treat tonight. Good boy."

I notice your obsidian orbs drift up to meet my face when the couch I reside on creaks softly as the red-head gets off the cushion. I let a smirk fall on my lips as he goes to each boy in turn and they scamper away not long after, a look of joy or fear spread across their features. You pretend to go back to your dice building but I know you continue to keep an eye on my best friend. Do you think we are that untrustworthy?

Four ... and there goes the fifth. Note to self, give Matt the night of his life tonight. It is just the three of us now. I let my orbs fall back down to where you sit and I notice with a twinge of the nether regions that your hand is now moving -despite the fact that it was less then a snails pace- up and down your thigh, tracing designs through the soft material of your pyjamas. Waltzing back to me, Matt leans down over the edge of the couch.

"I'll leave you two alone now. You have to tell me all about it when you get done!" my friend giggles once more, placing a soft kiss on my cheek before twirling out through the door, closing it behind himself, an unseen wince crossing his features. Another note to self, give Matt the best night he could ever dream of with chocolate and strawberries on top! I lick my lips once more before levelling my gaze.

---

My breath catches in my throat as the others in the room start to leave. I have a feeling it was you who, somehow, told Matt to get them to leave. I tickle my fingers over my knee then back down my thigh, circling in the creases of fabric and crinkles of cotton. It's just a tease for you. Perhaps I went too far, or maybe just far enough. Another boy gets up and scampers quickly from the room from a threatening look from your friend. Matt isn't exactly the best one for the job of scaring off children, but he works just fine when it comes to someone who knows your wrath.

I move each die with precision; from my peripheral vision I keep an eye on your friend. What are you planning? The last boy leaves, besides Matt, and I move my fingers higher on my thigh to my hip, slipping the fabric away from my skin then back into place. I'm close to touching myself, but I know better than to press ever further. Matt giggles, and I'm almost certain you have something in mind.

My eyes are empty as I glance to you as the door closes. We are alone, and I cannot wait for whatever it is you have planned. I watch you for a moment as your tongue darts from between your lips to wet them. I don't sigh as I watch you moisten your pouty lips. I don't moan as I think of what you might do. However, I do allow my cheeks to flair as I look away and continue to place dice after dice, cube after cube upon my tower.

I can almost feel you getting closer. I don't know what you're going to do, and I don't know how or why, but I don't care. You want me, and I can smell that. No, I smell your skin. I turn my head momentarily and stare into your cloudy eyes before my own fall closed and all I feel is heat.

---

The blush lining your cheeks sends painful heat to my groin as I press the pillow even closer to my throbbing hardness. I almost gasped when I saw the peek of pale flesh as Matt was rounding up the boys but I had to remain calm. My nostrils flare in preparation of my actions. A deep breath and I let the pillow fall to the floor as I straighten my legs. I can't believe just how wobbly they are as I stagger towards you, sitting so innocently with you tower, digits halted and ebony orbs now resting on my approaching figure.

It doesn't even cross my mind that you may not want me. I wouldn't have cared at this point if you didn't. I still would have done what I'm about to do. Another deep breath before I fall to the ground in front of you, taking care to knock the tower off its foundation. You splutter in shocked disapproval and your lip tucks out in a pout. Without my telling it to, my hand reaches out, taking lodging upon the knee that is hauled up to your chest.

"M-Mello."

Just the sound of that gasp is enough to send me off the edge of oblivion. But I just smirk. I lunge forward, being propelled by pushing your leg out from under you, causing you to fall back in pure shock. I doubt your flashing orbs can go any wider when you feel my need resting against your belly as I straddle you, hands resting on your shoulders to keep you from struggling away from me. My eyes are falling, becoming half-lidded in my lust for your body and I let my mouth fall without a warning.

"M-Mello," you gasp once more. Feeling the tremor that passes through your body at the contact between lips, I glance up to see you about ready to moan. "M-Mello." I latch my lips to yours and am overjoyed when I feel you give way to my roving tongue.

---

My fingers are paused within the band of my pants. My eyes open and I watch you knock over my tower. I push my lower lip out in a faux pout and then your hand is behind my knee. I fall backwards, my eyes taking in all of what I can see of you. Your deep bedroom eyes stare through me. A few stray dice are pressing into my back, and the surprise in pain helps me find my voice.. "M-Mello," I say, although it sounds more of a gasped whisper. I would frown and try again, but you have no room for that.

You slide atop me, your legs on either side of my hips. I don't doubt that you can feel my childish want for you against your lower back. I bite my lip as you move in to kiss me. Your lips are warm and you pull away almost instantly as my lips move.

"M-Mello..." I try again, my voice breathy. You move your hips back so you can lay atop me and kiss me with ease. I gasp and let out a wanton moan. My hands grasp onto your shoulders and I squeeze as you move closer to me and finally hold my lips in a hot kiss.

My stomach tightens and my body heats up. I shiver, and you no doubt feel it as your tongue slides over my lips. I part them instinctively and you explore. My fingernails dig into your shoulders as my body shakes with pleasure. This would be so little to anyone else, but my nerves are on fire with you so close to me. I moan again when you nip my lower lip. I slip my tongue from my mouth, ready to experience more. I touch your wet muscle tentatively. Your clenching me tighter to you lets me know I'm doing something right, even though my mind is surely clouded now and all I can think of is you and this aching pleasure and pain in my body.

---

I let your name ground out through my writhing lips. You are my perfection in this moment while you gasp out to me. I detach my lips from yours to nibble down your prominent chin, leaving marks down your perfected paleness; angry red blotches on albino skin. I let my hands slither down to your waist, the hem-line of your white shirt the idol of their attraction. You whimper as I let my digits go on their merry way of what they have been longing to do for weeks -months even.

"M-Mello," you whimper out once more, causing my body to tremor against you as I roll my hips down, feeling for the first time with true knowledge the hardness that they met. My breath is coming in short gasps now as my teeth trail over your skin, leaving proof of the sin we are committing. My mind wanders somewhere for some reason to the question: 'what would God think of what we are doing?" as the cold gold of my cross brushes my chest. But your whimpers get me out of my mind.

"Nng, Near. Pale perfection," I hummed, trailing my tongue down your neck, sending all new shivers running over your body. My fingers rove their way under the soft fabric that hides your slim chest. A yelp rises in your throat when those digits latch onto your hardening nipples. Questions arise in my clouding brain but none more prominent then: "How far are you willing to go?"

---

I gasp as you mumble my name against my lips. The territory we are on is dangerous, and I'm enjoying every moment of it. Your mouth cascades from my lips, towards my neck, nibbling and sucking on my untouched skin. I slide my fingers from your shoulders, my fingernails digging nice long scratches from the base of your neck to your hair. I grip the blond as tightly as my fingers will allow, gasping your name out once again.

You say something, but I don't hear it completely. I'm buzzing with excitement and pure unadulterated lust. Your fingers slip higher moving to grasp my nipples. I squeak as you twist and tweak them, my fingers pulling your hair closer to my neck, holding you there. Your hands stop their assault on my chest. I heave a few breaths, staring at you as you ask a simple question. I'm not sure how that keys in just yet, but I'm positive you're waiting for a response.

One hand slips easily from your hair. You're probably confused as to what I'm going to do. A blush rises to your cheeks when my fingers grasp your hip and tucks themselves into your tight shorts. I lean up and nip your lower lip, unafraid of whatever consequences might arise. Although I'm not a professional in sexual education, I know the gist of what we're about to do. My other hand tickles over your chest, and for a fleeting moment rolls over your nipple. Those fingers slip beneath the fabric to the naturally tanned skin of your hip. I wiggle my fingers and clench them over the fabrics. I make my own pitiful excuse for a smirk and nuzzle against your nose twice. "How far do you want to take this?"

---

I glower at you with a smirk still laced across my lips. I can't believe how adorable you are, even with your hand finding its way -somehow- into my tight leather shorts. Your question mixed with your fleeting touches almost sends me over the brink all on their own so when you bite at my lower lip, I can barely muffle the groan that erupts through my throat. I ground out your name before letting my fingers yank away at your pyjama bottoms. My mind is still hitched. How far do I want to go? How far _can_ I go is the better question right now. If you keep it up the way you're going, you might just have one very hot mess to clean up.

Your hands are prying now, almost ready to tear my skimpy coverings away. My hands slip in under the silk that is your pyjamas -since when were they silk? Thought a boy like you would wear cotton- and am shocked when I find that no other fabric bares my way.

"Ah, Commando-boy, are you? That's a good thing," I hiss in your ear before latching my teeth onto the sensitive skin there. You yelp slightly and your fingers squeeze, sending shockwaves through my body at the sensation. Must ... Thank ... Matt! I mean, sure, I'm not a friggin pussy-ass virgin but, jeez, this coming from you is almost unbearable. And I thought my red-headed counterpart was amazing in the sack!

---

I blush and moan breathily. You're so close to me, and I want more. I clench the fabrics of your shorts and slide my hands closer to the ties. My hands fumble as you bite, lick and torment my sensitive flesh. Finally, your shorts have come undone and I have more room of which to slip my hands in. I'm surprised, to say the least, there's nothing underneath that fabric. My fingertips tickle the blond patch before my hand tempts the base of your need.

You hiss against my throat then bite harder. I know I shouldn't be getting any satisfaction from this; I shouldn't be enjoying this feeling of being so submissive and the feeling of pain, but I am. My movements halt completely when you touch me so intimately. My head rolls back and my hands stay still. My lower stomach pulsates as your hand breathes the barest of touches over what you want. I moan loudly against your shoulder, my hands returning to scratch at your hips.

I press my lips against your warm shoulder, ignoring your shirt in my way. I lean my head to the side, pressing my lips against your ear. "More," I mumble roughly, my voice cracking from using it so much. I dig my fingernails into your hip and gasp as you fondle me as if to prove that I need much more. You smirk against my throat as if you know what I want, and you know how to give me what it is that I want. My back arches at the thought of something amazing occurring, and you being the one to make it happen.

My voice comes out in a moan as my wandering fingers find homage on your need. You gasp as I grasp onto your pulsing erection and I can tell you almost lose control right there. You shudder and your breath hitches in your throat. A whine is the only thing that escapes and I can't help but laugh maniacally in my mind at having you all to my picking. I let my teeth fall off your skin and sit up, leaving you to whimper and mewl below me. A devilish smirk spreads across my panting lips and it leaves you looking hesitantly fearful for the briefest of moments. But in that moment I fall, having moved my body farther back, and let that devilish smirk envelope you.

"Mello!" you screech and my mouth is filled with warmth. I swallow greedily, licking at the drips that were sneaking their way down my chin. I let my oceans take in the form of your panting, heaving body, glistening with your need. I'm nice enough to allow you to catch your breath before that smirk spreads back across my lips. "T-That's not all ... is it?" You whine, letting your obsidian orbs fall across my still-bulging arousal. I laugh.

"Of course not, idiot. You're just far too easy!"

I don't give you time to stutter a reply before my grin is around you once again. Despite the fact that you had just released, you were gaining arousal once again. I jet my tongue out to caress your skin. You buck up into my mouth with a strangled moan at this supposedly new sensation. Of course it would be new to you, Near, my love. You wouldn't be so foul as to jack-off. I'm sure you don't even know such a dirty word. I send my mouth crashing down over your manhood, pulling up slowly, teasing you with practised skills that have been honed on my red-head.

---

My fingernails dig into your scalp as you suck on my member. I can only moan frantically and spread my legs further to accommodate you. Your hands slide up my thigh to meet mouth and I scream your name again when your fingers meet your mouth and you're rolling your fingers across my hardening manhood. It's all too much for me. My back arches and I clench onto your hair.

I feel hot all over and dirty. Oh, do I feel dirty... I can feel my lower stomach pulsing again, almost as if that incessant heat hadn't gone anywhere. I'm feeling particularly greedy. Although you haven't gotten any release, I still want more. I moan again, your name falling from my lips once more. "Mello... Oh, Mello, p-please. More," I mumble. Before I know it, your fingertips are at my mouth. Without thinking I slide your fingers into my mouth and suck on them, sliding my tongue between each finger.

Your teeth graze my hot member when I've sucked on them long enough. I gasp and arch my back as your wet fingers move towards my member once again. However, I don't feel them wrap around me. I hiss indignantly and try to pull away, only to be stopped by your arm resting across my hips. "M-Mello?" I stutter, as your fingertips tease my rear in an attempt to get me to relax.

"You wanted this," you state simply.

I swallow and lay still. Your fingers tease my entrance looser and one slips inside. I whine at the uncomfortable feeling, as your mouth has moved from my arousal and you're now staring at me. My eyes close and you slide another finger into me. I gasp as the pain of being stretched begins. Your fingers, wet from my saliva, wiggle inside of me. It's uncomfortable, but I know I asked for it, begged for it. I don't want to disappoint you, as I'm certain that Matt has gone this far, if not further, with you. Your fingers scissor inside of me, stretching me further, and wiggle, opening my entrance further. And then, I scream in pleasure.

---

You are too much for me to stay out of any longer. I'm fit to burst and your hips are trying their hardest to get out of my grasp so they wouldn't have to endure such torture as my mouth takes you in so very slowly, causing feeble moans to escape your wonderfully parted lips. I hum to send your back arching, your fingers slipping their way through my golden locks, legs spreading even farther - do you think that would make my mouth move any faster? My digits snake up your body and slip into your parted mouth. It takes you a fraction of a second, but you know just what it is I need you to do. You take my fingers willingly into your awaiting moisture and I shudder at the feeling of your sucking and coating them.

When I feel they are sufficient, I pull my face away from your throbbing manhood. You whine and begin to complain but the knowing look I give you stops you enough only to stutter my name. I slid my fingers back down your pale, perfect body to rest at your opening. You are so friggin tight, it's unbelievable. You need to relax!

"You wanted this," I remind you, letting the words flow from my mouth as though simply giving you the time of day. I see you tense before taking a deep, steadying breath, falling still at my command. I gently slip the first of three digits into your hot entrance and I feel you squirm slightly at this new feeling. Flinching faintly at the thought of hurting my perfection, I place my lips on yours, begging you with silent pleas to allow me to take your mind off the pain. You oblige, letting my tongue out to caress your teeth before delving in passed yours as the second digit is slowly added. In, out; slowly, slowly, scissoring you, preparing you for what will surely hurt ten times worse but will feel a thousand fold better. The third is entered in that slow state. Before I realize it, you scream. But it isn't an "Oh my holy flying monkey cakes! RAPE!" scream. This scream was of pure pleasure. The noise alone would send a lesser version of myself over the edge but I am determined to allow myself homage inside you.

I remove my fingers and you whimper once more but gasp when something larger is pressing inside of you. You clamp your eyes shut as my hips roll down on you. A wave of guilt washes through my broiled stomach but it leaves when I feel your tongue clashing once more with mine, unknowingly reassuring me that everything is alright. You move your hips up to meet me and I moan in your mouth at the feeling of finally just being _inside_ you! Your name leaves my lips in a breathless moan.

---

I grasp the back of your head, tugging you into a heated kiss. I lift my hips towards yours, feeling overheated with you inside of me. I pull my head back halfway through our kisses and gasp. Your hands move to either side of my head, towering over me. My eyes flit open and stare into your eyes. That crazy glint in your eyes make me freeze momentarily. My hands link behind your head and I press a chaste kiss to your parted lips after you speak my name.

With that, I swallow, the dull ache ebbing away as we just stay joined together. With the pain minimal, I roll my hips, earning a groan from your lips. I almost laugh, but can't when you pull out and thrust inside just as soon as you're almost out. I gasp, my back arching and my hands clawing for your skin. You grin against my throat and thrust again and again and again.

I can't keep from screaming, your hot arousal pressing against something inside of me that feels oh, so good. Soon enough, though, I cannot scream anymore. My throat is raw and I can only gasp and claw. My back hurts from arching so hard, but I don't want to stop. I never want to stop doing this with you. My eyes stare into yours as you thrust harder, deeper, inside of me. I pull you in for a warm kiss and feel everything lighten and I'm on a cloud. I tighten around you, feeling warmth seep over my member and onto your stomach.

---

The pressure is almost unbearable. You pull at my face and I delve my tongue deeper and deeper, slowly rolling my hips downward, my member mimicking the strong muscle that is roving around, dusting over your teeth in an epic battle with your own tongue. You take me in full and I shudder with the pleasure, moaning your name and catching your eye in what must be an insane glint in my own. I see a wince cross those obsidians that I love so much that makes my hips stop mid-roll. How could I hurt you? You are too perfectly imperfect that I just can't foul you farther. But your back arches still higher - how has it not broken yet?- and your hips crash to meet mine, letting another moan echo through our room.

In and out. I'm not afraid that I might hurt you anymore. After the whimper you had emitted when I first started to leave you, I was hooked. What about you does this to me? Perhaps the way you are filling the room with your moans and screams as I crash down on you, taking your beautiful form in as you cry my name. By the way you are clawing so desperately at my skin, I wouldn't be surprised if we found blood under your fingertips later on.

My hand had found your rock-hard member ages ago, taking it in a tight grip and rubbing the shaft in time to my thrusts. In, out, in, out. Up, down, up, down. Perfect harmony. You rise to meet me and it is enough to almost send me flying. Our eyes lock, you pull me down, our lips meet. Then next moment, my hand is covered in sticky, hot moisture that has spread over our stomachs. That's it. I can take no more. With a cry of your name, I erupt inside you. I lay atop you, panting for what seems like eternity but before long I roll aside, getting a dice in my back. I couldn't care less.

I move and place a soft kiss on your forehead before sitting and standing, gathering my discarded clothing as I go. You whimper and I smirk at you. "I love you, kiddo." I break the world-record for getting dressed -which is quite the accomplishment, I must say, in my sweaty, exhausted, dripping state- and leave you to brood in your thoughts.

---

You kiss my forehead and then lean back on your heels, quickly moving to stand. I whimper as you pull your pants up. I'm disappointed in myself for allowing such a lowly sound emit from my lips, but there's really no other way to go about it. Next thing I know, you're dressed and leaving me alone in the room, clicking the door closed. I shiver as I attempt to sit up, almost crying out at the unfamiliar feeling. I look downwards. You've filled me so much it's dribbling down my thigh.

I reach over and pick up my pants and shirt, the silk sliding easily along my skin. I try not to wince as I stand, a dull throb in my lower back. By now, my mind is racing. How come you left me by myself? How come you said... that. My heart skips and I look down at my feet. You told me you love me. Although, it was more of a playful sort of thing as you'd said 'kiddo' afterwards. I sigh almost pitifully and shuffle out of the room, ignoring the dice. I'm extremely cold now as I walk across the room and towards the double doors out of the room. I push one out and slide outwards.

You've already left the hallways, which leaves me weak in the knees, if only momentarily. I shudder to think of if you're going back to your sidekick. I lean against the door and hold back a whimper, watching as students pass me by, wondering if they can, maybe, return to the playroom. I walk away from said room and towards my room, only about three doors from yours. I stop by your room, leaning my ear against the door when I'm sure no one is watching. You're not there.

I simply shrug and trudge to my bedroom and personal bathroom. In no time, my clothes are gone and I'm standing under the hot water, washing away saliva and other bodily fluids. I sigh and run my fingers over my shoulder, fingering a sore spot on my neck. I smile softly and run my fingers over other newly formed bruises that I want to last.

---

"Ah, my dear Matt! How I must thank you!" I cry once I make it back to my best friend's room. He raises an eyebrow at my abrupt arrival, butting out the cigarette that had just been hanging from his lips. A smirk crosses those lips and I feel my never-faltering smirk widen farther.

"Little Albino-twit that good in bed, is he? Or should I say, on the floor."

I shudder internally at the harsh tone that my red-head uses against me. The smile finally dissipates after the door is shut and I walk over to him, placing my hands over his on the game system dwindling in his fingers. He is pouting and I feel my insides burn in remorse. I place my forehead against his, willing him to look me in the eye.

"Aww, come on. Suck it up. We have always just been friends, Matt. Nothing more. Okay, yeah, so we screw. But I actually _like _this kid. I know you are super-mad at me right now, but you even helped me in my plots!"

"I only did that because I love you, Mel. I don't want to just be friends. But that doesn't matter anymore. Why don't you just go get Albino-twit and sleep with him. I don't want to be teased anymore."

His voice is monotone and he still refuses to meet my gaze. My cerulean orbs linger against his emerald and I shift to force his eyes upon me. My hands move up to his shoulders and I see the slight hint of tears starting in those proud, unshielded eyes. "Just go, Mel. I can't handle it anymore," he hisses, pulling a shoulder back out of my grasp. I don't dare let the gasp escape my throat as I right myself.

"I-I thought you were happy. I thought you wanted _me_ to be happy. You were all for this. What happened to make you change your mind?"

He looks away from me -when did he even look up at me?- with a hard line crossing his lips. "I never thought you would actually do it. I never thought you would really just toss me away like that!"

"I didn't toss you away! What are you talking about?"

"Without a second thought about how _I_ might feel about this as your lover -"

"We weren't lovers, Matt. I thought you knew that. We have always just been friends with benefits."

I gasp when his fingers lock around my wrists and I writhe at the contact. His name slips from my lips mere seconds before his stop it in its tracks. "Please, don't say anything. Just ... let me be happy one more time before you go off with Albino-twit. Can you do that? For your best friend?" I take a second but I nod slowly. He lets his mouth take mine in, as though fearing he will lose it if he ever lets me go. His tongue slips out and I gladly allow him entry.

Before I fully realize, I am undressed on his bed while he caresses my pleasured body. He takes his time, thinking I'd be gone from his life the second his fingers stop moving or his tongue leaves me. Tears are still leaking out of his eyes and it hurts me to see them. But I have to shove the pain out of my mind as slowly he begins to realize he can't keep this teasing up forever.

A small knock at the door stops him cold. His limbs become rigid and he tenses atop me, his eyes widening before slamming shut in apparent pain.

"I hope I'm not intruding on any-" you start, causing my eyes to go farther open then those of my best friend. You are standing in the open doorway, white hair still dripping from what must have been a shower, an angry red mark spoiling the pale perfection that is you peeking out from under your shirt. You, being the genius that you are, take no time in figuring out what is going on. I see Matt wince before he moves from me, the tears still falling down his cheeks. Anger flashes quickly over your features before hurt takes the spotlight. You turn to leave.

"Wait! Wait, Near, please! Don't go!" I yelp, holding my hand out to try to stop you. You do as I plead and I jet my other hand out to grasp at Matt's. He puts on the show of trying to get out of my grasp but we both know he wants to keep our hands entwined for eternity.

"What is it, Mello? Why do you want to hurt me so badly? You were lying when you said that to me, I realize that now. But why must you rub it in my face? Let me leave with any shard of dignity I have left."

"But ... Can't I ... love you both? Matt, me and you have been friends for as long as I can remember. And Near, I really do love you! I wouldn't lie about something like that. I don't screw ... or get screwed by ... people I don't love. So ... can't we all work this out together?"

"W-What's the point? I know you don't really want me like that, Mel. I know you just like me as a friend. But ... it just hurts."

"That's why I'm saying I will love you! I will! I promise! If a person can have more then one best friend, don't you think they could also have more then one lover? I don't want to have to chose between you two."

I can't believe how sad I sound. My eyes are downcast, boring holes into the sheets that I managed to grasp as a covering, fearing that the knocker be Roger. I feel Matt's fingers tighten around mine before he looks up at you. You are staring back at him with your captivating obsidian orbs. I didn't notice you turn back to face us but I do feel you slowly -ever so slowly- shuffle your way towards the two of us on the bed.

"I-I'm willing to give it a shot."

"Matt? What do you say? Have us both?"

A sigh. "Well, it'll be hard to get out of the habit of calling you Albino-twit, but I suppose I can give it a try."

If my smile grows any wider, I swear it will tear a hole in my face! I can't believe his words. He takes hold of your hand and hauls you up to sit in between us, our hands still interlocking. We each place our lips on your cheeks, causing a bright pink blush to creep along your features.

---

Would it be cliché if I said we lived happily-ever-after? Call me a cliché bastard, then, if those are your thoughts.

------

The End

------

Hello, readers. The truth is Buttons and me wanted to write stories together, so now we've begun. This is the first of our stories, so keep a look out. Consider this a Christmas present to those of you who've read this.

Buttons likes reviews, so please do.

Catch you later. Oh, and this is Mibae. Happy Christmas.


End file.
